Sailor Moon's Death Bed (Feat. Hikaru and Michael)
Transcript * (Hikaru and Michael from Parodius walks right over to the entrance of the hospital, she opens up the door and walks right in to the receptionist sailor scout to sign in to visit Sailor Moon.) * (Transitions to a patient room with Hikaru and Michael opening the door to see Sailor Moon in a hospital bed, surrounded by her teammates, then Hikaru and Michael closes the door silently while some Sailor Moon DVDs, mangas and video games are on the table side.) * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Hikaru and Michael walks right over to the comatose Sailor Moon. Sailor Chibi Moon holds Sailor Moon's right hands with a depressed look on her face, she tears up a bit as Sailor Mars gives her a tissue.) * (Sailor Moon begins stirring a bit.) * Sailor Chibi Moon: (off screen): "Usagi, is that you?" * (Then Usagi slowly opens her eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that she's alright.) * (Then a tweet message is heard, Sailor Mars goes to check her smart phone, revealing that Toei Animation announces a new Sailor Moon animie which causes Sailor Moon to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Sailor Chibi Moon (offscreen): "Usagi? Usagi No........no.......USAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGIIIIII!" * (Hikaru and Michael open their medical bags and 2 magic piglets emerge right out of it and Sailor Chibi Moon catches them and try to shock Sailor Moon back to life with them 3 times.) * (Hikaru and Michael realize nothing's happening 'til they realize that they can revive Sailor Moon with their Gradius' power up, but right before they does anything to do so, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury grab their left and right shoulders and shake their heads left and right to tell them not to use their magic to revive Sailor Moon.) * (Tuxedo Mask is sobbing heavily 'til another tweet message is heard.) * Tuxedo Mask: "Huh, what?" * (Tuxedo Mask takes out his smart phone.) * Tuxedo Mask: "Oh." * (Tuxedo Mask shows Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Molly Baker, Miss Haruna, Ikuko, Luna, Kenji, Shingo and Grandpa Hino the tweet message.) * Tuxedo Mask: "Look." * (Sailor Chibi Moon is sobbing heavily near Sailor Moon's hospital bed.) * Tuxedo Mask: "Look at this." * (Sailor Chibi Moon stops sobbing a bit.) * (The tweet message reads: Sailor Moon returns to the new film and television series.) * (Sailor Chibi Moon is still sobbing a bit.) * Sailor Chibi Moon: In Amazement * (Sailor Moon's mouth moves up and down and she's fully awake and alive.) * Sailor Moon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * Sailor Moon: "Hello, my pretty guardians!" * (Sailor Moon sits right back on her hospital bed.) * Sailor Chibi Moon: "Usagi!" * (Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon snuggle up with 1 another and laugh a bit.) * (Hikaru and Michael snuggle up with Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mars and they do the exact same thing.) * (Sailor Pluto and Miss Haruna is about to cry tear drops of joy and excitement.) * (Sailor Venus' chuckling in excitement, as hearts came into her eyeballs.) * (Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Mercury are tearing up slightly.) * (Molly Baker, Shingo and Grandpa Hino's laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard.) * (Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon are still laughing a bit and they all stare Ikuko who's got her smart phone outta her right pocket.) * (The tweet message reads: Pretty Guardian Pizza on it.) * Ikuko: "Oh, it's just my pizza delivery." * (Ikuko exits Sailor Moon's hospital room.) * (Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon are still laughing a bit and Luna wipes the sweat away from her forehead.) * (Hikaru and Michael take a record player and an instrumental version of the Sailor Moon theme song begins playing on it and Sailor Moon is amazed to hear it.) * (Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars' laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Grandpa Hino's just standing there in silence.) * (Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon are both laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard, Sailor Venus takes out her smart phone and realizes something unexpected just happened and becomes shocked and horrified and runs around sobbing wildly.) * (The tweet message reads: Toei Animation announces a new Sailor Moon anime television series.) * (Sailor Moon begins shriviling up a bit and she's about to close her eyes any single minute now.) * (Sailor Moon's teammates are looking right at her just as Sailor Moon lies right back down on her hospital bed and has flashback memories from Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon R, Sailor Moon S, Sailor Moon Super S, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, Sailor Moon Crystal and the Sailor Moon movies''.'') * (Sailor Chibi Moon's tearing up slightly.) * Sailor Moon: "You........are........a........pretty........guardiaaaan." * (Sailor Moon closes her eyes and passes away slowly.) * (Sailor Mars tears up slightly and breaks down sobbing wildly.) * (Sailor Neptune is also sobbing wildly.) * (Sailor Uranus was snuggled tightly by Sailor Jupiter) * (Luna is also sobbing wildly and Mercury, Tuxedo Mask, Kenji, Grandpa Hino and Shingo are sobbing wildly along with her.) * (Sailor Venus is also sobbing wildly.) * (Miss Haruna is also sobbing wildy and blew her nose with a tissue.) * (Molly Baker are also tearing up slightly.) * (Hikaru and Michael are also tearing up slightly.) * (Ikuko returns to Sailor Moon's hospital room with her pizza order.) * Ikuko: "Who wants pizza?" * (Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Molly Baker, Luna, Shingo, Kenji, Miss Haruna, Tuxedo Mask and Grandpa Hino are all sobbing heavily and too busy to notice Ikuko with her pizza order.) * (Ikuko opens the pizza box and checks the ingredients.) * Ikuko: "I'm pretty sure there's no pineapple.." * (Sailor Chibi Moon's sobbing heavily on Sailor Moon's hospital bed and Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal drops right down on the hospital floor and and it fades to a black screen.) * Sailor Mars: (off-screen) "MY FRIEND SAILOR MOON IS GONE!" Cast Voice Cast Category:Deathbed Category:Sailor Moon Category:Parodius